


I can't..

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 01, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness





	I can't..

I can't.  
I can't stop loving you.  
I can't stop wanting you.  
I can't stop hating you.  
I can't stop missing you.  
I can't.   
And it's killing me, not knowing where you are, what you do.  
Not knowing.  
And what's even worse is not being able to see you, to hear you,   
to touch you, to save you.  
But Instead I am here drinking myself to oblivion and you are there crying yourself to sleep.  
And I can't Sammy, I can't..Please Sammy..come back..


End file.
